Uniforms of the Ordensstreitkräfte
This is a description of all uniforms in service of the Ordensstreitkräfte. Ritterheer Field or Service Uniform (Feldanzug or Dienstanzug) Base of the Feldanzug is a white shirt with long sleeves in winter and short sleeves in summer. All personell has to button it up to the top, if the Feldbluse (field tunic) or tie is worn. If not, the soldiers are allowed to unbutton it as they wish and are even to take it off for physically demanding tasks. The Feldbluse is a field-gray (Feldgrau) tunic made of wool with four front patch pockets, scalloped flaps and pleats. Closed are the tunics with five buttons. The collar is dark-green and has patches in the Waffenfarben (see below). For a tunic the shirt is short due to the adoption of mechanized warfare. An internal suspension system was inserted in order to allow the soldier to hang an equipment belt on a series of hooks, which distributed the weight of the equipment on the whole body. Pants are slate gray (steingrau), high waisted, straight legged and with three internal pockets plus a watch pocket. In the field, they are tucked into the boots. Jackboots (Marschstiefel) are worn by every rank, made of brown pebbled leather, hobnailed leather soles and heel-irons. They are usually blackened and equipped with dark-green laces. Headgear in non-combat situations for female personell is a garrison cap in the Waffenfarbe, while male personell wears berets in Waffenfarbe. In combat situations, a helmet is worn, still called Stahlhelm, although it isn't made of steel anymore - the helmet is made of aramid with inner lining. Additionally, the soldiers are allowed to wear neckerchiefs under the collars of the Feldbluse. Panzer Uniform (Sonderbekleidung der Panzerfahrer, SBPzF) The Panzer Uniform is a field-gray full-body padded overall. Worn above it is a black padded flack-vest with four pockets and a utility belt. A helmet in it's basic structure similar to the one worn by the infantry can be painted in any matter seen fit by the wearer. It is extended by building in a stable radio connection to the other members of the tank's crew, as well as to the rest of the radio network as seen fitting. A night vision device can also be mounted on the top. The SBPzF is worn by the crews of all armoured vehicles of the Ordensstreitkräfte. Heeresflieger Uniform (Sonderbekleidung der Heeresflieger, SBHF) In many aspects, the SBPzF and the SBHF are the same, but in some, they aren't: For example, the Panzer Uniform is made to fit a little bit, not too big, but not too small either. However, the SBHF is tight fitted, unpadded and field-gray, usable as a g-suit to withstand massive G-Forces. The helmet is a pinnacle of technology, equipped with a small computer, a HUD, an oxygen mask, it's own radio and a separates speaker system as well as two slots for SD-cards with a capacity up to four Gigabytes. Pilots are allowed to paint their helmets in any way they see fitting. Winter Uniform The base of the winter uniform is the Feldanzug itself. Added is a thick winter jacket of white colour, padded enough, to keep a soldier warm even in 30° Celsius below the zero-point, as does the hood. The faceguard protects everything, especially with the winter googles. Another addition is a thick pair of pants, padded in the same way as the winter jacket, stuffed in the boots. A pair of gloves is a component, too, although they are not as padded as the jacket or the pants. Extra straps and belts are added around the shoulders and waist to help carrying the equipment of the soldier. It is a heavy uniform, usually only worn when ordered or necessary, but it helps to survive in the cold and harsh winters of the Nordmark's mountains and the forests and fields and hills and meadows. More then many others can say from themselves. Ritter Combat Armour The Ritter, heavy infantry, wear an armour in combat. It is no fancy power armour, but a bullet-proof piece of security equipment. Since it is rather expensive, only the Ritter are equipped with such heavy equipment. In and of itself, it looks much like a suit of normal suit of armour, the top layer made of Aramid. Below that, a sandwich-structured composite of ceramic and polyethylene plates takes effect against anything penetrating the first layer. Third layer is a thin layer of light steel. The whole armour is underfitted with a padded overall, fireproofed as well as safe against knives and waterproofed. Included in this set of armour are the cuirass (including a back plate), faulds, greaves, armoured boots, gauntlets, a codpiece and the rerebraces. A system for itself is the enclosed helmet, although the upper half of the face is covered by the HUD-glasses, while the helmet itself has a radio built in. Clamps on the back of the cuirass make it easier to carry backpacks and equipment, as do hooks and clips on the front side. Standart colour of the armour is field-grey. Waldjäger Combat Armour Other then the name suggests, the Waldjäger Combat Armour is more a general light infantry combat armour, handed out to the elite light infantry of the Waldjäger, Nordmärker and Luftsturmtruppen, as well as to the troops of the Fremdenlegion. Basically, it is a lighter version of the Ritter Combat Armour, missing the layer of light steel and the second layer is a bit thinner, but the whole thing is still much the same, including the helmet. Dress Uniform Base of the usual dress uniform is a white shit with long sleeves, which has to be buttoned up to the top at any time (except taking it on or off). Above it, a white version of the field tunic, with brass buttons and without pockets, the collar is white as well, but has metal collar patches in the Waffenfarbe. A tie is usually not worn. Higher ranking officers have the option to customize their uniforms a little bit within certain rules, which may include plain capes, neckerchiefs under the collar and decorative gauntlets. The maximum is Generalleutnant Springensfelder's coat-piece of a Rotfuchs on a shoulderpad for the left side. At least one shoulder (and the rank insignia there) have to be seen at all times. Awards and decorations are worn on the left side of the chest, as are service, career and special badges. Arm shields are worn on the left upper arm. Cuffbands have to be worn on both the jacket as well as the coat. (For a full list see the Main Article: Awards, Medals and Badges of the Order of the Teutonic Knights) Outside or in cold rooms, a dark blue long coat is worn. It is buttoned up with five brass buttons and with six pockets (two on the outside and each side on the height of the trouserpockets, one breast pocket on the left side, two on the inner left side, one on the inner right side). A belt around the waist can be used to fit the coat further. Lined versions are also available, as well as costumization is possible (again, Springensfelder's piece of coat is the maximum). Male soldiers wear long, white pants, female soldiers are clad in a white A-line skirt, ending just above the knees. Both hold it up using a black leather belt with an iron buckle around the waist. Additionally to the skirt, female soldiers are required to wear stockings, usually either white or grey, usually held up by garter belts or hold-ups. Soldiers awarded with a sword are allowed to wear it to the dress uniform, using a Schwertgehänge, who's rear strap of leather is longer then the forward strap. The scabbard is usually dark. Dark derby shoes are worn by both genders. As headgear, high officers of both genders are allowed to wear a white peaked cap, but usually stick with the garrison cap in the Waffenfarbe for female personell, while male personell wears berets in Waffenfarbe. Dress Uniform of the Marienburger Division The Dress Uniform of the Marienburg Division is a specialized set of clothing and equipment only worn by the soldiers of this division. Only exception from this dress order is the 4. Regiment. Base of every dress is a long leather shirt, which is worn under a chainmail armour. Long, white leather pants are worn over the legs. A white wool shirt with a black cross painted on the chest is the uppermost layer. Headgear is a spangenhelm made of polished steel. Additionally, every soldier is required to wear a leather belt around the waist, where the sword is hung from. Every soldier of the Marienburg Division (except 4. Regiment) is required to carry a sword when in Dress Uniform, as well as they carry a shield (a white kite shield with a black cross) and a three metre long lance. Many people believe, that the Dress Uniform of the Marienburger Division is completely useless in combat, but they are utterly wrong. The Chainmail is made of rings of the same material used for the Ritter Combat Armour, the leather is reinforced with the same, the shield is of ultra light armour steel. The soldiers of the Division are required to be able and ready for fighting in this uniform and with these weapons as with the standart weapons of the Ritterheer, either as infantry or mounted. Soldiers prefer to carry a EFWS-17 submachine gun concealed behind the shield, while others prefer a shortened version of the PBM-13 assault rifle. Waffenfarben One of the oldest traditions is to make the branch you are in known by wearing a certain colour, the so called Waffenfarbe. It is worn on the collar patches of the field tunic, as beret or garrison cap colour. Flotte Dress Uniform Flotte-officers The dress uniform of Flotte-officers consists of a midnight-blue double-breasted jacket with eight brass buttons and a matching peaked cap. Underneath that, they wear a white shirt with a black tie. The jacket has four pockets, two on the lower outside, one outside over the left chest, one on the inside. Awards and decorations are worn on the right side of the chest. Male officers wear midnight-blue pants with black leather shoes, while female officers wear midnight-blue skirts going down to their knees, as well as white stockings with hold-ups. Both fix their pants or skirts with black leather belts with brass buckles, soldiers awarded with such are allowed to carry a sabre with them. For the outside, knee-long waxed jackets of midnight-blue colour are issued. It is possible to fix them further around the waist by closing the corresponding belt, but usually not done. Gloves are issued, but most officers prefer to wear their own (which result in Großadmiral Hans Vollsegler's dark leather gloves and Kapitän Erika Räder's white silk gloves). Flotte-NCOs and enlisted men As a dress uniform, Flotte-NCOs and enlisted men wear a dark-blue jacket, a pair of trousers of the same colour, a white and a blue shirt, matching collars edged with three stripes, a silk neckerchief, issued grey gloves and a cap. The trousers are fixed with a leather belt with an iron buckle. Female NCOs and enlisted women wear a dark-blue jacket, a knee-long shirt with white hold-up stockings, a white and a blue shirt, matching collars edged with three stripes, a silk neckerchief, issued grey gloves and a dark-blue garrison cap. The skirt is fixed with a leather belt with an iron buckle. Some soldiers prefer to wear an utility belt instead of an leather belt. For the outside, knee-long midnight-blue waxed jackets without additional belt are issued. During stormy sea, these jackets are also worn during daily service. Service Uniform The Service uniform consists of a pair of dark blue pants, held up by a utility belt, a white shirt and a long sleeved polo neck. In normal service, no ties are worn, but the soldiers are allowed to wear a neckerchief of their own choice (as long as it abides to their Kapitän's rules). Normal headgear for officers is the peaked cap, while NCOs and enlisted men wear garrison caps. For stormy sea or bad weather in general, an oilskin coat is issued. Said coat is also padded to protect against cold weather, although this padding can be removed temporarily with the newer issues. Flotteninfanterie Combat Armour The Combar Armour of the Flotteninfanterie is the same as the Ritters' in many ways, but it is a bit lighter and grants more freedom of movement. The padded overall is also waterproof. Weltraumverteidigungskommando Dress Uniform Service Uniform The Service uniform of WVtgKdo is, for all ranks, a blue one-pieced overall (lovingly called Kesselpack) with a utility belt and many pockets (four front patch pockets, three pant pockets, a watch pocket). It is appropriate, useful, protecting, durable and comfortable, while at the same time fitting. On the left upper arm is a small pocket for the rank cylinders, their pins sticking over the flap. Just above that is the small patch with the Order's flag. On the upper right arm is the small flag patch and, below that, the patch of the section the wearer belongs to. Beneath that, a small sign displays the name of the ship or installation or whatever the soldier belongs to. WVtgKdo Rank Cylinders - who wears how many? The WVtgKdo Rank Cylinders (lovingly called Rangkugelschreiber) are the rank insignia of WVtgKdo on one hand and on the other their version of the older keycard, mostly used in addition to a spoken password, a DNA sample, a retina scan or a fingerprint or a combination of those. The number of cylinders is not necessarily connected to the security clearance of it's owner. They are colour-coded for convinience. Weltraumfüsiliere Combat Armour The Combat Armour of the Light Infantry was the basis of the combat armour for the Weltraumfüsiliere, nearly equally light, made airtight and equipped with oxygen tanks and a gas mask. The whole assembly can work as a fully operational and adequate space suit, which is also why it is used by shipyard crews working in open space. Of course, due to their deployment environment, the combat armour had to be added with certain additions to make it easier for the soldier to move around in space, low-gravity environments and ensure, that the soldier is equally operative there as he is on the ground. Among these additions is a grappling hook, holders for maneuvering rockets on the greaves (currently still in development, the holders are used as additional holding compartements for supplies), magnetic boots and radiation proofing. Category:Ritterheer Category:Flotte Category:Weltraumverteidigungskommando Category:Ordensstreitkräfte Category:Under Construction